Asea
The Declasse Asea is a compact four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. It appears as the "little brother" of the Premier since both cars are similar in build and have the same manufacturers. Design The front of the Asea has the headlights on both sides of the car, with the grill being situated in the high-center of the front with the Declasse badge in the center. The side has character lines mainly on the front doors, with the wheel wells bulging slightly to the outside. The hood bulges upwards lightly, and increases in height as it gets to the windshield. The other character line spans the entire length of the car, untul it gets to the rear effortlessly. The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation Chevrolet Aveo/Sonic sedan (also known as Holden Barina in Australia and Chevrolet Lova in Asia), as well as the Suzuki Aerio/Liana, with frontal influences from both Dacia Logan facelift and Renault Logan 2013 and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. The license plate is situated under the trunk lid. It has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. If you look closely in the interior there will be a digital clock near the windshield. Performance The Asea has a lot more power than its realtively small body shape would suggest. The 1.4 litre inline 4 engine is apparently boosts more power than its larger counterpart. Handling is superb. It can easily do both bootlegs and J-turns, but unlike the Futo, it has more grip and is easier to control. It should be noted that the Asea shares the exact similar performance with the Blista in terms of power and handling, being small but makes up with above average performance. The only downside of the car is the mediocre durability due to its lightweight body; the Asea can only withstand 3-4 frontal crashes before the engine fails or the axle breaks down. Overview Gallery Asea2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered variant of the Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Asea-declasse-view-front-gtav.png|A stickerbomb Asea. (Rear quarter view). asea2.jpg|The snow covered Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Car-interior-Asea-gtav.png|Interior of the Asea. Modifications GTA V Locations GTA V *In the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot after you approach Abigail after collecting all of the submarine parts. *Can be found in traffic all over the city in the enhanced version. GTA Online * In the tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If you win, you can keep the Asea. *Available for $12,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after The Business Update. Notable Owners *Abigail Mathers *Michael De Santa drives a snow covered variant in Bury The Hatchet, probably a rental car. Trivia *In single-player mode, the Asea is one of the rarest cars in GTA V, being challenged only by the Clown Van. ** It is, however, a purchasable vehicle in GTA Online, and as such, is not a rare vehicle. Prior to The Business Update, the Asea was not readily available in Online, as it was not purchasable and did not spawn normally. *In Bury the Hatchet, Michael drives a unique variant of the Asea, which is coated in snow, frost on the windows, has special snow tires and has yellow headlights. It is left behind after Trevor sabotages it, allowing the Chinese to kidnap Michael. *The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *The Asea, along with the Benefactor Panto have stickerbomb modifications available, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. *The player can pick this car at the start of GTA Online. If the player loses, however, they will not keep it. *The car effectively replaces Dinka Hakumai from GTA IV, as both cars are in the subcompact class. *Asea and Aveo both sound phonetically similar. They both have the vowels A and E along with the same number of syllables. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in East Asia and Latin America. *The Asea might be a play from the word 'Asia'. **Its spelling is similar to ASEAN, only without the 'N'. This might be a reference to Chevrolet Aveo's popularity in the Southeast Asia. *In GTA Online the Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. *The default radio station for the Asea is Soulwax FM or FlyLo FM. *Interestingly enough, the Asea has a more powerful engine noise than the Premier, despite being smaller in size. **Its engine noise is shared with the Serrano. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea pt:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Tuners Category:Small Cars Category:Compact Cars Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles